A Victor's Loss
by SecretChamp
Summary: Kylass Glade won the 49th Hunger Games. But, She lost people close to her, she's haunted by everything, what she see, what she hears...
1. Lost and Broken

A sequel to my story 23 and A Victor this follows the Victor of the 49th Hunger games, Kylass Glade

* * *

Kylass~

I hated being a victor, I hated interviews, and I hated my prep team.

They were constantly asking questions, stating the obvious and discussing what to do with the scar on my leg. I hated that scar; it wasn't really wide it was just long, I was informed it was the one car that wasn't going away, figures. The only physical scar that bothers me emotionally I'm stuck with. I remember when Alex gave it to me, the final battle. He was under my trident I didn't want to kill another person, but I had to. For Chase, for my dad,

I couldn't wait to get home. And see my dad. I had my victor's interview today and I had to watch the recap of the games, then I could go home. The recap, I didn't want to have to watch it, but I had too. Just another reason I hated the Capitol, making Victors suffer, as if they haven't suffered enough already. I had nightmares constantly. In most of them Alex or Arron is after me, and in most, they kill me, in others I'm back in the arena with Chase, and suddenly he just falls over bleeding, looking just like did was in the meadow.

How ironic it was really the Gamemakers forced us to fight in a meadow, there were little flowers blooming, it was actually rather pretty, that was until the grass and flowers became blood stained.

I'm haunted by words now, Alex's words, Arron's words, Seraphin's words, Kimberly's words, Carmella's words at the feast, you don't realize how much these things effect you until after.

It was interview time, they put me in a long flowy sundress, the top was pure white the white slowly faded to blue and the blue got darker until the end. My stylist, who I actually didn't mind, unlike my stupid prep team, thought I would rather wear a longer dress. He was right, I hated seeing that scar, I was glad someone in the Capitol understood me.

Marina, also seemed to know how I felt. She knew not to bring up the games, she knew I wasn't ready to talk yet. I would probably never be able to talk about it, I hated talking, I keep my emotions buried, It was just who I was.

"Time for your interview, Good luck." My stylist knew how much I was dreading this.

"Thanks." I wish I could skip this, I hated talking and I hated the games, both of which I would be dealing with, I'd not only have to watch the games, but I'd have to talk about them.

**Do you guys like the name of this or should I name it something else? I can't name things to save my life lol...  
**

**It's not great, but it's a start… I will try to update this often, so look for updates!**


	2. Lack Of An Audience

YES! I want pie… anywho… the story…

* * *

Kylass~

I was watching and reliving the games, I hated this, I seemed to be hating a lot lately. I was reminded of all the moments that plagued my dreams; The feast with Carmella's comments and her screams as Chase grabbed her, Arron's notes, Seraphin's comment's, All the moments with Alex. Everything, I couldn't take this, not right now, but I had to.

I learned a lot watching the games; I learned what had been bugging Chase those final minutes, Kimberly's words, 'Sick and twisted people.' Had she been talking about Chase, Alex and I? Or the Capitol who were no doubt enjoying her death; whatever it was I'll never know, I finally learned how Chase died, he was so determined to get revenge, he was careless. He knew Alex was left handed, but he was just so wrapped up in revenge.

After watching Chase and Alex's final moment's it was hard to keep my composure, those were the moments were the one that I'd been able to forget, well Chase I never knew how that had ended and I was to shocked and Angered to pay much attention to Alex; but now, now I was focused. That girl, she wasn't me was she? Sadly she was me who had I become?

Marina was right, the Games change people; no one comes out the same, you never believe until it's in front of you, the sweet innocent people who go in either come out scarred or dead; the ruthless killers have nightmares, Merrick; district four's male mentor, killed fifteen people, he seemed not to care at all, he was only fourteen. It turns out he has had nightmares about every single person, for the past three years. Sweet and innocent or killing machine, the games change you it was an inevitable fact.

I had a short interview with Caesar, to be honest I don't remember half of what I said, but I do remember he started off with the questions I didn't want to answer, and eventually ended with questions that were down right stupid.

'Did you really Love Chase?'

(No, I just have nightmares over a boy I never cared about, and I kissed him because I thought he was revolting.)

'Did you kill Alex out of revenge or because you wanted to win?'

(Honestly, I didn't know which, both I guess.)

'Did the notes you received scare you at all?'

(No, I started bawling on national television because I was as happy as could be)

'Do you think Chase cared for you as much as you cared for him?' The nerve of Capitol people was unbelievable I was about to loose it, I answered, I'm not sure what I said but I do know was my interview ended quickly after that and I was rushed off the stage, I ran off the stage and started crying all that penned up emotion finally came out.

My stylist found me first he hugged me and suggested I get on more comfortable clothes, we walked back to the prep room and I was handed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, I was then returned to my floor for my last night in the stupid Capitol.

"Kylass, I had no-" I ran right past Marina and her comments; she only wanted to help but I only wanted to lock my self up in a room and cry.

I was left to cry then there was a knock on my door; I thought it was Marina, but it turned out it was Merrick.

"What do you want?" I wasn't trying to be rude I just wanted to be left alone.

"I want to talk to you."

"What if I don't want to talk?"

"Then I'll go." He went to walk out out.

"No, Stay." I needed to talk to someone who knew how I felt.

"That's what I thought. And, I know you don't want to but really, it helps."

"I know, it's just-"

"Hurts trust me I know."

Sitting in the dark made talking easier, I could just pretend I was talking to the wall; that and the lack of an audience.

**So, what do you think, this was one of those chapters where I didn't know what I was going to write until I was writing it… so, yeah…**


	3. Like a Slap in the Face

**To clear confusion Merrick was in the games when he was 14, 3 years ago so he's 17 now…**

* * *

Kylass~

Admitting things was hard, but I needed to get these things out.

I rambled to Merrick for hours, he sat in the arm chair in the corner and listen the whole time, nodding occasionally but never saying a word. I told him about my mom, my feelings for Chase, Kimberly, Carmella and Seraphin's words, I went on and on about random things before I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up from a new nightmare. Alex was slicing Chase up in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was pretty sure I had been screaming, my throat hurt. But I knew it was just a bad dream, Chase was holding me, telling me it was okay, and I knew it was so I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up to snoring, Chase didn't snore. Than I remembered Chase was dead. Who was snoring? I had a hunch but I didn't want to confirm it, but I had to. I slowly turned around to Merrick asleep on my bed, leaning against my wall, when did he move? And Why. He knew how I felt, that jerk. All the anger was boiling up until I slapped him across the face to wake him up.

"What were you thinking?" I felt kind of bad there was a handprint on his face but he deserved it.

"Huh?" He looked around, than he realized where he was.

"Kylass, look, I'm sorry, you had a nightmare and you were screaming at the top of your lungs, and trashing around. I didn't know what to do, I started talking to you and you calmed a little, but you didn't stop until I picked you up, and I fell asleep, I'm sorry alright?"

"No! It's not 'alright', just leave, and don't talk to me!" He shoved him out the door and then slammed it as hard as I could.

I had no clue what to do now, so I just started crying, I was so rude to Merrick and all he wanted to do was help, I really had become a monster. There was a knock at the door, I didn't want to talk to him, not now, not ever.

'Go away Merrick! I don't want to talk to you!"

"It's Marina, can I come in?" She was like a second mother to me, so I let here in.

"Merrick told me what happened; he was only trying to help you know."

"I know. I just, was irritated at the moment."

"I see, you need to go talk to him, no matter how much you don't want to, he's really upset, he didn't mean to hurt you, he knows how you feel, he's dealt with the same problem for three years, he doesn't want you to suffer like he does."

Marina was right I did need to talk to him, he was only trying to help, and I had to admit, it did help, I only had one nightmare last night, as compared to the usual four or five.

"Fine." She smiled, glad she broke through, and I left to go talk to Merrick. When I got to the living are he was sitting with a bag of ice on his check.

"Look, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to slap you I was just upset and-."

"No, I don't blame you I would've done the same thing, it's my fault I was careless." He felt guilty that much was apparent, I felt bad he was beating him self up, and I was the one who did anything wrong.

"It's not your fault, you were only helping, I the one who should be getting blamed for this, don't feel guilty, it's my fault. Please?"

"Fine, I won't feel guilty." He was lying but I didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Thank you." I turned around and went back to my room, I only had a few more hours in this ugly place and I for one could not have been happier.

"See, that wasn't so bad, and you feel better don't you?" Marina had apparently listened in on our conversation, because she was smiling as big as could be.

'I do, not a lot but a little, he's face look's pretty bad."

"It's superficial, it will be fine in a few hours, you know he broke that jaw?"

"No." Now I felt worse.

'He broke it thrashing in his sleep, punched himself in the face. he likes you Kylass, he doesn't want you to see you hurt yourself." Great just what I needed to know.

"Just keep that in mind next time you go to slap him, okay?" She winked as she said it, that's a good sign right?

**Merrick**** was only going to be a small character who got like two mentions in this story… **

**We see where that idea got us lol…**

**Not, sure it's possible to break your jaw in your sleep oh well, Merrick did...  
**


	4. Home Sweet Home

Merrick-

We were on the train back to District Four; Kylass hadn't spoken to me since our conversation about who was at fault. Apparently, Marina had told her about me breaking my jaw. She kept eying it sympathetically. I'm not sure exactly how I managed to break it, all I really know is I woke up and my face and hand hurt. My Dad said he had heard me yell a couple times that night, but at that point yelling was normal, expected even.

"Kylass, it's fine really, I broke it two years ago, it doesn't bother me anymore, I promise."

"You're a liar, a bad one at that, but if you say so, I guess it doesn't hurt." She wasn't really paying attention, she was staring of in to space. But, she was right I was a bad liar, I always have been, even before the games. I never got away with anything when I was little. I can't even lie to myself.

Kylass~

I was only an hour away from home, and then I planned to get as far away from Merrick as possible. Then I remembered, home is no longer far from him. At least I get to see my dad. That was a good thing.

I ran off the train and fought my way through the crowd to see my dad, he hugged me and congratulated me. I gave a few brief interviews. And went home, well to my new 'home' that is, it was huge, especially for two people. We had many visitors that day most unwanted, especially Merrick.

"I know you don't want to talk to anyone, especially me but will you just hear me out?"

"You would be right, I don't want to talk to you right now." My dad walked in and asked who it was I said one of my mentors he didn't seem to want to believe because he just kind of stared at Merrick for a few seconds before walking off.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, alright?" He looked hurt but I didn't want to have this conversation on my doorstep.

"Kylass, was that a hand print on that boys face?"

"Yes…" I was in trouble now.

"Who gave it to him."

"Me."

"Why?"

"Um, long story." It's was more of a question than a statement but it worked.

"I know you just got back from the games, but you can't go around hitting people."

"He deserved it…" it was mumbled and my dad wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Why exactly did he deserve it Kylass?"

"Long story."

"I'm sorry honey, I know I shouldn't be yelling at you, you just got home."

I felt the tears coming all over again. The last time I was called honey, Alex had just killed Chase

"Kylass, I'm sorry I know this is a rough time for you, I shouldn't be yelling at you-"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, just name it."

'Can you leave me alone? Let no one in the house, especially not Merrick, please?"

"Sure, your rooms up the stairs first room on the left, okay?"

"Great thanks." I really just needed to be alone, for awhile. I went up and found my room and laid on the bed, I cried for about five minutes before falling asleep.

**Do you guys want me to end KylassXMerrick or try and work with it? if you guys don't like it i can end it, but i can also work with it more than i could KylassXChase so... LET ME KNOW!**


	5. Relizations of Victors

Kylass~

The Victor's tour was in two day's and I for one was not looking forward to it. We started off in District One, which meant I had to face Arron and the rest of Chase's Family. Marina told me not to worry about it said Arron, wouldn't care, it was over. She was worried, you could tell, her usual calm was gone and was replaced by a fake smile and a fake demeanor, she tried to be optimistic but even she knew it was risky Arron didn't seem like the forgiving type.

Merrick- Marina was worried that Chase's brother might try and pull some sort of stunt while Kylass was in District One, I was worried to, he knew her weak points, he seeked revenge no doubt, he wasn't one to forgive people. Kylass was worried to, at least according to Marina I hadn't seen her since the day she game home. She made it clear she wanted me out of her life, so I stayed out.

My mom seemed to like Kylass, she had visited her a couple times, welcomed her to the 'neighborhood.'

"She's nice you know, and she's pretty." She always had to pour salt on an open wound.

"I know, trust me."

"Then why don't you talk to her?"

"Because, she told me not to."

"And why is that?"

"It's a long, complicated story."

"I have time Merrick, talk to me." She just didn't know when to stop asking questions, it bothered me sometimes, especially after my games. Then always after I got back from mentoring, Never the right questions either always the one's you didn't want to answer. Always…

Kylass~

Eventually I realized that I missed Merrick's company, he was the only one who really understood what I was going through, his wounds were fresh, he talked to me as an equal not like a daughter. Marina was good for re-assurance, but that was all, she won twenty years ago when she was sixteen, she was never as affected by the games like me and Merrick were. She offered me support said it get better sugar coated it, like a mother. Merrick let me ramble, let me give my opinions, and gave his, but never made it an argument.

Me and my dad had grown more distant since the games, I didn't try to be, I was just jumpy, I apologized over and over but he was hurt. I just couldn't talk to him, without breaking down, or having an anxiety attack.

Since, my mother had died he was all I had, and I think he thought he had lost me to, and I guess in a way he had, I was different, a lot different. The smallest things made me cry, and scream. Sometimes I would have anxiety attacks, I hated doing this to him, I really did, watching him suffer all over again. He deserved better.

_"But that's enough for now, he should've never left you broken; He should've held you, things your father never could do_  
_ That's enough for now, he would've never left you broken; He would've held you, things your father never told you…"~Enough For Now-The Fray_

**I was listening to this while writing this… I usually have one song I put on repeat while I write… and just kind of thought those lines summed up the chapter…**


	6. Victor to Victor

Thanks for the pie!

Sorry about your braces, I've heard they hurt...

* * *

Kylass~

"You'll be fine, trust us." Marina and Merrick were trying to convince me that Arron wasn't going to kill me today, I knew he was one way or the other.

"Do you remember your speech?" I had to give a speech to each district, I didn't want to but apparently it was required. My speech was mostly about Chase, how he helped me etc. and I closed with an apology to each family. It seemed simple but when your staring into the faces of Glinda and Chase's family it was hard. Especially Chase's little sisters and Arron, he scared me and he knew it, the devilish grin on his face, (not so unlike Chase's) let me know he was getting revenge, today.

Merrick-

I knew that smirk anywhere, Arron was planning revenge on Kylass, it was just a matter of when.

"When do you think he's going to go after her?" Even Marina knew it was inevitable, Arron was going to hurt her.

"Merrick, I really don't know."

"The dinner?"

"Probably." I knew we had to keep an eye on her. Not let him near her, it was too risky.

"I'll keep an eye on her, alright?" Arron was timid around me, Arron had been sixteen when he won, so I was a victor younger than he was, although he won two years before me and I had won more Capitol Support, I had killed more. I hated that he was scared of me because of that. Everyone was scared of me because of that.

"Good idea, he doesn't like me anymore, and I think he's scared of you." He was made at me also but fear won over his anger. It wasn't necessarily a fear of me directly it was a fear of losing, and in his eyes I had beat him.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Whatever." Kylass was still mad at me, I didn't blame her though, I would have been mad to. Even with her response I knew she knew to be careful, and I didn't really have to tell her, but I did anyway. Arron had been lurking around, but every time he saw me he turned and walked the other way, I followed about fifteen feet behind Kylass until she made it obvious she didn't want me to follow her.

Kylass~

"Leave me alone! I'm fine, I see Arron he'll do what he wants just leave!"

Merrick had been following me all throughout the diner. I didn't really mind except, he was Merrick and I still didn't want to talk to him.

I think Merrick intimidated Arron, it was strange, he'd come for me then see Merrick and leave. I hated shoving Merrick away like I did especially since he was keeping Arron away but… I don't really have a but anymore, it's been six months I should be fine shouldn't I?

"Kylass." I turned to see Arron, I looked for Merrick, and then remembered I'd told him to go, he was always very obliging, he never fought with me, I forgot about that, if I said leave he would leave, if I said stay he'd stay, he had faith in me. Thought that I knew what I wanted. But really I never knew what I wanted anymore.

"Why don't we have a chat over here, Victor to Victor?"

"Merrick." I didn't say it loud enough for anyone to here except Arron, but I REALLY needed Merrick, why Kylass, why are you so stupid sometimes.

"Oh, I see you've found a new boyfriend? So you were just using my brother." I tried to protest but it was useless Arron was stronger than me and covered me mouth and dragged me to a empty room, a room used for goodbyes during the games, probably the same one where Chase said goodbye to his family.


	7. Revenge and Arrogance

Kylass~

"Did you really love my brother?"

"Yes I did."

"Liar!" he kicked me in the shins.

"Then why'd you just stand and watch as that Alex kid killed him?"

"I don't know, I was in shock, I did kill Alex though." I knew whatever answer I gave him would be wrong so I just gave the real answers. He punched me in the jaw, now I knew how Merrick felt.

"You should have listened to me, stayed away, or you could have at least done something."

"I killed Alex that counts as 'something' does it not?" While he was deciding what to do next I started yelling. I yelled Merrick's name once before Arron had his hand on my mouth.

"Don't call for your replacement boyfriend, Kylass, it's useless he's not coming. I bit his hand.

"MERRICK!" and that's where he drew the line. Arron forced all his weight into slamming me into the wall. I blacked out instantly.

Merrick-

"Did you hear my name?"

"I think so, from that room." I wasn't crazy good.

"I'm going to check it out, are you coming or not?"

"I guess, make sure it wasn't Kylass." I had forgotten about watching her.

"I think it is Marina."

I slammed open the door only to find Kylass on the ground and a smug Arron standing over her.

"Merrick can't hear you now hon."

"Yes, I can." He hadn't realized I'd opened the door.

"Marina watch him, don't let him leave, I'll take Kylass to here room, then I'll come back down, okay?"

"Merrick, don't-" I'm pretty sure she was going to tell me not to come back that she'd handle Arron, as much as I wanted to leave, I couldn't he knocked her out and probably would've killed he had I not come in. As I carried a limp Kylass through the room there were whispers of what had happened, I was to focused on getting Kylass out of there to answer the many questions threw in my direction.

Kylass~

I regained consciousness sometime during the walk through the dinning hall, but I didn't let Merrick know, he'd no doubt put me down and let me walk to my room, I didn't want to walk. I wanted him to carry me. My room in the justice building was closer than I'd hoped, Merrick set me down then kissed me on my forehead, (I'll kill him for it later).

"Sweet Dreams." Why did he have to be so sweet to me? Now all I had to do was hope that Merrick wouldn't get hurt in the process of, what ever he planned to do to Arron.

Merrick~

"Merrick, I've got this, go."

"No, I'm staying." I couldn't stand to see Arron get away with this.

"Let go of my son!" Figures the Glossers would come looking for Arron.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Glosser, I was just looking for you guys, Arron decided he had to seek revenge for Chase on Kylass, he knocked her out so I figured I'd bring him to you so you can keep an eye on him, is that a problem?" I had respect with Arron's parents; my victory in the games was a good thing, occasionally.

"Oh, Merrick, send our apologies to Kylass, poor girl." Arron tried to grab my wrist and snap it, but his father noticed before he could. "Arron, a moment, please"

I let go of him he shot me a look, which meant that this wasn't over, mentoring was going to be interesting this year.

"See, Marina, I can handle those situations."

"Uh-huh, now, go tell the people why Kylass isn't here."

"Do I have to?" I wasn't getting out of this.

"Yes, now go!"

Marina was technically my equal, but she was my mentor so she was more of an authorities figure than an equal.

"Ladies and Gentleman; I am sorry to say Kylass cannot attend the rest of this diner. She blacked out after being slammed into a wall by a certain District one victor, so she is currently in her room resting. Sorry if that disappoints any of you." Marina was going to kill me.

"You can't handle 'those' situations."

"I know."

"You can't go around acting like you own the place, District One is powerful enough to have you killed!"

"I don't want to own this place; and besides the Capitol would kill them if they killed me."

"Merrick, you are extremely arrogant, just thought you should know."

"Is that your way of telling me to leave before I cause anymore damage?"

"Very good, now leave, before you cause more damage." I didn't have any reason to stay so I followed Marina's instructions and left. I hated District One, they were basically the Capitol, they were arrogant snobs, they only cared about looks, only cared if you were a victor. The other's were thrown out, shunned it was pathetic actually, I just wanted to leave, go home, but then again I always wanted to go home, wherever home was.


	8. I Know

Kylass~

"Thanks for dealing with Arron for me." We were back on the train heading to Two.

Marina had told me about what Merrick had done at my Victors Diner.

"No problem, Arron's a jerk he deserved it." Marina smiled at us from where she was seated she apparently didn't realize that I was looking at her because as soon as I moved my head she stopped smiling. After Merrick left Marina started talking to me.

"He still likes you, you know."

"I know." I hated this conversation

"Then why do you block him out Kylass? It hurts him you know."

"I know." I really hated this conversation

"If you know, why don't you do something about it, talk to him something!"

"I-I-I-…" I had never seen Marina this mad before. I felt a tear slide down my check. I was sick and tired of crying, I really was.

"Kylass, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just Merrick's like a son to me and I don't want to see him hurt even more, I'm sorry." She was right. I needed to forgive him, he never did anything wrong, I was just stubborn.

Merrick-

"Kylass? What's-" She had just run into my room on the train, and she was crying. She sat down on the bed next to me, and once she regained, minimal composure began talking.

"I'm so sorry Merrick, I never wanted to hurt you, but I- just couldn't;"

"I know, it's fine, I understand, now stop crying, please."

"Okay." She didn't stop crying, instead she just sat on my lap with her arms around my neck. She sat and cried for awhile until she finally spoke again.

"Merrick?"

"Yes?"

"I hate this, all of this, the capitol, the games, the crying, the nightmares, the tour, everything, I wish it all would go away."

"I know, I hate it to." She cried some more until marina came in.

"I hate to kill the moment but Kylass were five minutes away from two, and your stylist wants to talk about what you're wearing."

"Okay" she got up to go talk to her stylist, I was hoping to avoid the inevitable conversation with Marina, but she was persistent, she came in my room and sat in a chair.

"So, are you two good know?" She had the biggest smile on her face, and I knew she was the one behind this all.

"I guess, she came in here crying, what did you say to her?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" She stood and left, still smiling.

I wasn't as worried about District Two as I had been district one, there should be no problems, Kylass never associated with Lydia or Matthew much; for which I was glad I needed a break from the games, if one even existed.


	9. Clarity

Kylass~

District two was uneventful fortunately. But I had a new nightmare that night.

Arron kept asking me over and over whether I really loved Chase and the problem was I didn't know.

I kept screaming in response to Arron who punched me every time I didn't answer.

"Kylass, wake up, it's another nightmare."

"Arron, I don't know!"

"Huh?, oh Sorry Merrick, was I screaming again?"

"Yeah, you want to tell me about your nightmare?

"No, but I need to." He looked at me expectantly.

"Well, Arron was bothering me again, he kept asking whether I really loved Chase or not, and the problem is I didn't know, and I still don't know."

"Well, only you know the answer to that." He was right, I knew, I never really loved him, which might just be why I was so afraid of having feelings for Merrick.

"No, I didn't." He obviously didn't know what to say so he got up and went to leave.

"No, stay, please?" He obliged as always.

"Just don't slap me again, okay?" He laughed as he said it.

"Okay."

Merrick-

She never loved him, ever, what did that mean for me? She loved me, she hated me?

"Merrick, what's you middle name?"

"Nicholas."

"Well, Merrick Nicholas Berk, I think I love you." That was unexpected, very unexpected.

"I love you too." And with that and drift she drifted off to sleep.

**(A/n: ****Merrick****'s name isn't random… ****Merrick**** means, king of the sea; Nicholas means Victory and Berk means strong so HA!... I really need to find better ways to spend my free time…)**

Kylass~

Derrick, not Merrick; this was going to be a long speech; especially, since I responsible for Felicity's death. I think I messed up Derrick's name at least once; I felt really bad, the poor kid died the first day, and here I was messing up his name.

The dinner here wasn't half as nice as one and two; not that I particularly cared, I just wanted to go home, but I had nine more days, nine more speeches and nine more stupid dinners.

"So, why are you all smiles today?" Marina had caught me off guard.

"Clarity I guess."

"I see."

Merrick-

"What did Marina ask?" Marina had been asking me questions all day.

"She wanted to know and I quote 'Why I was all smiles today."

"That's what I figured, she's been bothering me all day."

"And let me guess you told her because why, you can't lie?"

"I can lie, Kylass you're smart but sometimes I have to wonder."

"Uh-huh, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Hey, no picking on me, you said yourself you didn't want to hurt me." She smacked me on the shoulder.

"Don't use my words against me!" She was laughing as she said it.

"I said don't hurt me!" She was laughing hysterically at this point.

"You're really weak, I don't know if I want to be friends with a guy who's that weak."

"Harsh." Marina was laughing apparently she had watched the whole thing play out.

"Not Harsh, reality."

"No, just harsh."

"Whatever Merrick, go get Marina to help you with your 'issues'." She was still laughing.

"I think I will."

We walked back over to Marina.

"So, you two are good know right? I don't have to force you to talk do I?"

"No, we're good." Marina seemed content with that answer. She walked off to talk to one of the district three mentors.


	10. I've Said To Much

Kylass~

I hate how the Victor's tour was set up, we skipped District Four, 'saving the best for last'.

District's five and six passed uneventfully, District Seven was rough I had to meet Kimberly's family, she had five siblings, and her mother was severely ill; Kimberly had been a main supporter for her family, and I just stood and watched as Chase killed her.

So much you never know until after. Even with the circumstances, her family was extremely nice to me. According to her little sister, Rima; her brother Forest liked me, which made Merrick a little jealous. I actually had a pretty good time until Grayson showed up.

"I bought her a ring you know."

"Who?"

"Kimberly, I was going to marry her, but…"

"I'm so sorry, that's terrible." I really did feel bad fro the guy.

"Of course your sorry, that's what they all say, now, run back to your happy victor life, go." This guy was making this day even more miserable.

"Kylass, who is this?" Merrick was just on a roll today.

"Kimberly's boyfriend."

"Now, like I said run back to your perfect little victor boyfriend, and your perfect little life." He had been successful at making Merrick extremely mad.

"You think it's a perfect life? Well it's not, and I would gladly trade with you any day!" Merrick was getting into the argument, this wasn't going to end well.

"What's so bad about not having to work, having a mansion and all the money in the world?"

"I don't know, the nightmares, the screaming, and the scars. It's not that great you know, being a victor." Grayson was temporarily speechless he was just another person who didn't realize being a victor wasn't all that great.

"That's not that bad, at least you didn't lose people you loved!" By this point everyone was silent as the fight broke out between the two.

"You honestly think I haven't lost people I love? "

'You didn't watch them killed on National Television." Marina was trying to hold Merrick back but it was pretty much useless.

"No, I didn't, I watch them get killed in person." Every single person in that room was silent. Marina quickly pulled Merrick from the room.

Merrick-

I was as good as dead now. I'd said to much, WAY to much. Capitol love only gets you so far in life.

"Look at me Merrick, I know how you feel about Haley's death, but you can't go around shouting stuff like that, if that gets to the Capitol, and you'd better hope it doesn't; you'll be dead. And I mean literally!"

"Now, it'll be better if you just leave." She was right, I needed to cool off.

I started to think about Haley, poor innocent Haley, never did anything got the ultimate punishment all because I was a stupid arrogant victor. Maybe I was more like Arron than I thought.

* * *

**I go to some name site I found and type in whatever meaning(s) I want so…  
**


	11. Long Story

Kylass~

Merrick was screaming in his sleep, that was new, I guess it was the 're-visiting' of his past today. He kept yelling 'Haley'. I remember him saying he had watched someone he loved killed in person, than Marina said something about Haley. The only question was, who was she?

"Merrick, wake up!" He was a deep sleeper.

"Huh, what, oh, Kylass what is it?"

"You were screaming in your sleep, about Haley."

"Thanks, and let me guess you want to know who Haley is?" I laughed hesitantly

"If you want to tell me."

"Make yourself comfortable, this is a long story."

"So, I had a little sister, her name was Haley, she was so sweet." He paused this was going to be hard for him, I could tell.

"When I was in the games she was only eight, but she understood the games, she knew I hated them. She hated them to, but she really hated seeing me in them. She was scared of me for the longest time after I came home, I was so jittery and jumpy; I wasn't the same, you know." I nodded I definitely knew.

"And, anyway, she eventually learned to trust me again, by that point I had become a very," he paused looking for the word. "Rebellious victor."

"And the president wasn't exactly happy with my attitude, so he killed her; tortured her to death was more like it; right in front of me. Had two peacekeepers hold me back. She screamed for me to help her, but I couldn't, I wasn't even allowed to close my eyes."

I knew Merrick had been through some rough things in his life, but I had no idea it was that bad.

"Merrick- I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"You're not supposed to know, but I think I can trust you."

"You can trust me." There was a tear on his cheek it had been hard for him to re-visit his past yet again, I don't blame him, I didn't have any siblings but I can imagine that watching them get tortured but be a horrible experience.

Merrick-

I hated talking about what happened to Haley but Kylass deserved to know, and I knew I could trust her. Marina was the only other one who knew what happened, my parents were only told it was an 'accident'. I don't really know if I could tell them the truth, I think they'd hold it against me forever, Haley's one of those things we just don't talk about in my house. I think my parents have their suspicions about her death but it's left alone, if I could go back I would, but I can't. I had caused so much pain in my family, between the games and Haley. Kylass had already fallen asleep, I wished I could fall asleep that fast, I wouldn't have lay here and think of all the ways I've hurt the people I love.


	12. Eleven then Home, Again

Kylass~

Districts eight, nine and ten passed uneventfully, I was getting ready for my speech in District eleven, a district where I had killed both tributes. My speech was short and simple, it as more like an apology than a speech. I hated District Eleven almost as much as one.

Both their mothers were crying, it seemed that they were both the only child, I had torn so many families apart, even my own. I hated this, this realization of what I've done. Of who I've hurt, who know longer has children because of me.

Marina hasn't allowed Merrick at the last three dinners but she saw how I felt after my speech/apology and decided to let him come.

"I remembered my tour, there was a little five year old girl, she was crying and standing all by her self, her eighteen year old sister had been taking care of her before she was reaped. I had orphaned her in a way, left her with no one, that was such a terrible feeling, knowing what I had done that to a little girl." Merrick was my constant reminder that it could be worse.

"If I could go back to that day I would have let her kill me, I never had anyone to come home to, well back then I had Haley but, if I hadn't won she'd still be here today."

"Merrick don't beat yourself up again, please? You didn't know what could happen, no one tells you that you're going to have nightmares about this, that you've orphaned children that your family will get punished for the games they only tell you that you'll be rich and happy."

"I know." He was wearing the straightest face I had ever seen as he said it.

"I wasn't even supposed to win, my training score was a four. Marina and the other mentors didn't even think I had a chance of winning, but somehow I did and this is what I get." I never even realized he was the victor who had a training score of four, I remember hearing about one but I didn't ever really watch the games enough to know.

"Yeah, what were Marina's games like for her do you know?" I never actually knew what Marina's strategy had been.

"She laid low, got like a six in training, flew solo, hid in a cave by a river, had plenty of food and only killed when needed she only had four kills, she's pretty lucky."

"That sounds like Marina."

"She never really had nightmares after the games, so life's pretty good for her."

"Why can't victory be a victory?" It was a weird question but we all wanted an answer.

"Kylass, I don't know, I really don't"

~Blah, later, blah~

District Twelve was as uneventful as could be for which I was thankful, now I got to go home. Then I remembered I had to give a speech, which meant I had to address the 'Ozzy issue' as Marina had dubbed it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it turns out I'm pretty well liked in District Four. I just never talked to people here, so I never knew many people.

"Hey, Kylass is he your boyfriend?" The mayor's daughter pointed at Merrick he'd been hovering around for a while.

"I guess, yeah."

"Lucky, my name's Dakota by the way."

"I hate this victor's tour, but I guess it's fun for you." Ha! Fun was the last word I would use.

"No, it's not, looking into the faces of the family of the people you've killed is never fun."

"Hello, Dakota." Merrick had returned and didn't seem happy to see Lydia, and since when did he say hello?

"Hey Merrick." There was obviously some history between the two.

"Are you doing alright Kylass? Marina just wanted me to check on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and hurried off, I don't think Marina really wanted to know how I was, he just wanted an excuse to leave.

"What happened between you two?"

"Well, before Merrick was a victor, he went to school with me, and my friend went out with him, and it ended terribly and I yelled at him, and yeah. Well after he won the games my friend asked him out for me and he blew up gave the whole 'Just because I'm a victor doesn't mean I'm a different person lecture' and it's just been an awkward "relationship" after that."

"If you hate him why am I so 'Lucky'?"

"When my friend went out with him, I thought he was cute, and I told her this than magically they went out. After they broke-up I took my anger at her out on Merrick and she thought he'd totally forgotten with the games and all, but he hadn't."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, It's my fault, so don't go trying to change his mind, you two are good for each other, heal our 'game' scars together."

"You know about that? How?"

"You think I didn't notice Merrick was different after he won? He was jumpy and you could anger him in a second. He'd always been strong mentally and physically, in the games it showed, but he lost the mental part when he came home. And then Haley died. Compared to how he was, he's still a wreck."

"Wow." I had no other response for all of that

"Yeah, oh, I got to go my dad's calling me; I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and than ran off.

Dakota seemed nice, especially for a mayor's daughter, most as I learned were spoiled brats.

"She's interesting isn't she?" Merrick had reappeared magically as Dakota disappeared.

"I thought she was nice."

"Just wait, she has a temper that flares instantly."

"Oh, I see, well…" a look of guilt crossed his face

"But maybe that's just for me, I don't know, just be careful alright?"

"I will, don't worry." He laughed

"Okay, I won't."

* * *

AND SCENE…

Anywho, do you guys have any ideas for this story?

The idea's I get from your reviews are pretty good so I was wondering if you had any other ideas! So, just review or PM me if you have any…


	13. Taylor and Mentoring

Kylass~

Dakota had invited me to the beach; she said she wanted me to meet some of her friends. I wasn't sure I really wanted to go, but I needed to get out eventually. So I headed off.

"Hey Kylass, so you decided to come?" Dakota was smiling as always

"Yeah I did." She pointed to her friends,

"This is Anna." A short brunette girl waved

"And that's Taylor; she's the friend I was telling you about."

"Taylor, this is Kylass."

"Oh." She didn't seem like she liked me very much.

"What do you see in Merrick? He's such a jerk, and he's an idiot, I'd leave him while you can." She didn't seem to like Merrick much either.

"I don't he seems nice enough to me." I think she got what I was getting at because she turned away to talk with Dakota.

"Don't worry about her, she's just jealous. She thinks Merrick for her and no one else." Anna had come up behind me.

"Oh, I get it now." She laughed

"Yeah, so don't let her affect you; Merrick's a nice guy, Taylor's just jealous. That's all, Speaking of Merrick." I turned around to find Merrick jogging down the beach.

Sure enough, Taylor was suddenly right by me waiting for him to show up.

"Hey Merrick!" Taylor's excitement was apparent.

"Hello Taylor," He paused. Taylor was fuming, not happy at only getting a hello.

"Kylass, Marina wants to talk to you." I raised an eyebrow at him; sure Marina didn't want to talk to me.

"I'm serious!" He was serious, he couldn't lie so I said my goodbyes and followed him back to Victor's Village.

"So you met Taylor?"

"Yeah, she tried to convince me you were a jerk and an idiot, but apparently she still likes you."

"Sounds like Taylor."

"So, What does Marina want to talk about?"

"Mentoring, but that's all I know." I had forgotten about that. Just another reason I hated being a victor.

"Hey Kylass, sit down anywhere's fine, Merrick you to." We both sat down on a couch. Marina sat down in an armchair, then began talking.

"So, Traditionally Victors mentor in their first year after winning, so Kylass, you have to mentor this year." I hated mentoring, or thought I would, preparing kids to die, how fun.

"Merrick, do you want to mentor this year, keep in mind it's a Quarter Quell, and we still don't know what it is." I forgot about that to, the Quell who knew what it would be.

"If you don't want to I can always get Daniel to mentor but."

"No, I'll mentor."

"Are you sure?" Marina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll be fine." She didn't look happy at his decision.

"Tell me if you change your mind, okay?"

'I won't, but okay." Apparently there was something with Merrick and mentoring that Marina didn't like, I wanted to know but, I wasn't going to ask Merrick, so I decided I'd ask Marina later.


	14. Sad but True

Merrick-

The games were in three months, so far yet so close. This year was a quarter quell and rumor had it that the quell twist was four tributes instead of two. Kylass was definitely upset about having to mentor; she denied it but it was obvious. Marina was glad to get a break, she had mentored the past five years sent eight kids to death, would've been ten had me and Kylass not won.

"Merrick, are you sure you don't want Daniel to mentor this year?" She knew how I hated mentoring and the things it entitled me too.

"Yeah, it will be easier for Kylass to mentor with me than Daniel."

"Okay, but…"

"It's fine Marina, I'll be fine okay?"

"If you say so." She didn't like me in the Capitol without her, especially after what happened to Haley.

"I'll be careful alright?"

"Kylass , knows what's safe to say and not say, I'll be quiet."

"You couldn't be quiet if your life depended on it, which actually IT DOES!"

"True, but, I'll be careful okay? Please trust me."

"You know I trust you Merrick, it's your mouth I don't trust." She smiled but I knew she really was worried.

"Me and my 'mouth' will be careful, we'll stay out of trouble, well, try to."

"Just be careful Merrick, not for me but for Kylass too, I'm not convinced Snow won't hurt her to get at you, keep that in mind." I never really thought about that, he wouldn't be afraid to hurt her.

"My point exactly, so just be aware."

"I will."

Kylass~

Dakota and Anna were nice, Taylor on the other hand, wasn't she was always telling me how much she hated Merrick and how much of a jerk he was, and this that and the other thing.

"Taylor, just shut up! Nobody cares how much you 'hate' Merrick okay, just realax and have fun, alright?" As per Merrick's warning Dakota's temper had flared up, but it kept Taylor quiet so I didn't mind.

"Oh, drama isn't it lovely?" Anna in me had a lot in common especially the quiet part.

"Haha, yeah, just beautiful."

"How's Merrick these days anyways? I haven't talked to him since, well you know." She was talking about the Taylor/Dakota/Merrick ordeal.

"He's better I guess, still kind of," I paused.

"Yeah, I know, he'll probably never be how he was, especially since the Haley thing."

"You know to?" It seemed like everyone knows/

"Dakota told me, Taylor doesn't know thought so don't bring it up to her. Who told you Dakota?"

"No, Merrick told me. But why didn't Dakota tell Taylor?"

"Dakota doesn't trust her with that kind of stuff. Taylor's a bit of a, drama queen, I bet everyone in four would know in less than an hour if Dakota told her."  
"Oh, makes sense." Taylor did seem like the kind of person to spread stuff like that, which could probably get Merrick, Dakota and the whole population of District four killed.

"I remember Haley, I used to baby sit her while her parents fished and during the games, they were just so worried about Merrick I took care of her a lot. She was super sweet, then Merrick was in the games she was just, a wreck always crying, than when he came home she was so excited it took her awhile to trust him again he was so jumpy, he yelled a lot. You know?"

"Yeah, definitely, I'm living it and he told me."

"Oh, yeah you are a victor, I forgot; but anyways; once she finally re-trusted him she as so happy but then, one day she was gone, so was Merrick, he just wasn't Merrick anymore. He was always so depressed he was just, different. Then you came along." She was smiling now.

"The last couple times I've seen him he looks happier like he's actually cares now, you're good for him Kylass. Merrick needs someone who actually cares about him, unlike her." She pointed in Taylor's direction.

"She just wants him to make her look better; she doesn't care about him at all. In fact, she had the nerve to ask what was wrong with him, after the games, as if it wasn't obvious, Dakota doesn't like her either, we just don't want her saying how, 'evil' and 'arrogant' we are so she gets to stick around."

"I don't blame you guys; she seems to kind of have that effect."

"Yeah, she's pretty mean, nobody likes her that I'm aware of, well, she like herself but that's about it."

"Who's that Dakota? Yeah, nobody likes her." Taylor had apparently come up behind us when we weren't looking.

"Yeah Dakota…" Anna just kind of trailed of and we looked at each other glad Taylor had offered a good cover for what we had said. She ran off to who knows where.

"That was really close."

"Yeah it was, we could've just told her we were talking about another Taylor, she probably would've believed us." Sadly, Anna had a point, she would've.

"True, very true."

* * *

Okay, that was supposed to be posted like two hours but I got distracted... *Hands all a cookie* that should make up for it...

**_For the two people who review this story you need not read the rest of this A/N Unless you want to..._  
**

**REVIEW! Those of you who read but don't review (Yes, you there!) please, I don't want to beg, begging is frown opon but reviews make me happy**


	15. Almost

Kylass~

There was a knock on the door, I got up to answer it. It was Marina.

"Hey Kylass! I need to talk to you about some stuff." My dad had gone out fishing this morning, it was more of just a hobby for him now, but it gave us extra money, not that we needed it or anything.

"Come on in, my dad's not home so we can talk here."

"Great! Where do you want to talk?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Okay." She sat down on one of the couches.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" She was silent for a moment then began.

"Merrick. When you're in the Capitol keep him quiet, don't let there be any 'incidents' I won't be there like I was on the victory tour, and this time you're in the Capitol, alright?"

"Okay." She paused deciding whether to continue or not.

"I don't think the President is below hurting you to get at Merrick, you've seen what can happen, I don't want to scare you but, I think you need to know." I'll admit I was pretty terrified at that moment knowing what had happened to Haley and all.

"No, I understand, I just need to keep him quiet, don't let him get angry."

"Exactly, I'll be headed off now, see you later Kylass."

"Bye Marina." She walked out the front door leaving me with my thoughts.

Would the President hurt me? Kill me even?

Could I control Merrick's anger? I seen him during the Victors tour, once he was fired up there wasn't much stopping him.

I was absolutely terrified at what could happen during the Games,, why couldn't winning actually be a good thing? Instead of being miserable?

Anna and I were walking the beach talking about random things when we ran into Merrick.

"Hey, Kylass, Anna, where's Taylor and Dakota?"

"Not here." Anna answered the question, at the realization that they really weren't here he seemed happier. Relived even.

"Oh well, in that case." Anna and I both started laughing.

"Yes you can stay." He smiled hesitantly.

"And, no we don't like Taylor so say what you want." Now he was really smiling.

"Good, but who said I wanted to say anything?"

"Your face did." He frowned.

"Oh." He didn't even try to deny it.

"So, you're still a terrible liar?" Anna raised an eyebrow

"No, I can lie!" He was such a bad liar.

"Not this again!" Anna and I started laughing; Merrick was really getting defensive now.

It carried on that way for awhile, laughing and walking along the beach, we could almost forget all the things we'd been through, almost.

* * *

**If you guys have idea, GIVE THEM TO ME! If you don't I don't care, I still love my readers (especially my reviewers), but if have ideas I would LOVE to hear them! Enough Blabbing... I think you guys get the point**


	16. Rainy Days

THANKS for the great ideas, I have mashed to two together so… READ ON!

* * *

Kylass~

Rainy days in district four were the worse, there was nothing to do. After thinking of countless ideas, I eyed the tapes of previous games that were in my house. I had been putting off watching Merrick's games and realized now was as good time a time as any.

I had just gotten into the games, realizing Merrick really had become a monster during his games, he killed when opportunity arose, with out a care of who it was.

There was a knock at my door, I assumed it was Anna, she had said she'd be coming over. But it wasn't Anna, it was Merrick.

"Hey, Merrick." I trailed off hoping he wouldn't notice the tape.

"Kylass, I was just." He paused.

"What are you watching?" He was getting mad.

"I- uh, nothing?" He stormed into the house and pulled out the tape.

"This is not for you to see!" He threw it on the ground, breaking it.

'Merrick, let me-" he was leaving, and there was no way I was stopping him, even if I wanted to, he ran off to who knows where.

I hesitated a minute before following.

Along the way I ran into Anna, she was really confused and I don't blame her.

She looked at me than the direction in which in Merrick had run off.

"What just happened?"

"I'll tell you later, you can wait I my house, I left the door open."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks, I think I might need it." I ran off after Merrick. I saw him standing on the beach. When I finally caught up to him, he didn't run which surprised me.

"Haley used to come here, this was her favorite spot, right here. She would've loved you" He was starring off, at the ocean, a haze covered it, but it was visible.

"Merrick-"

"No, it's my fault, I overreacted, and I'm sorry."

"Why do you always do that?" I was facing him now

"Do what?" He honestly had no clue.

"Take blame for everything, even though it's my fault."

"I don't know, to make up for everything I never took the blame for I guess."

"We're a pretty messed up couple."

"Yeah we are, but I wouldn't have it any other way" I don't know who to blame for this, maybe both of us? But we were kissing each other in the rain, and unlike with Chase this felt right, not awkward, not forced, not for a show just, right.

"I love you Kylass."

"I love you too Merrick."

Merrick-

I planned on asking her if she wanted to have dinner with my family, my mom had insisted, instead I ended up breaking her tape, which I regret, I didn't want her seeing who I was back then. An arrogant fourteen year old who wanted to prove himself, we see where that got me. And I certainly never planned on kissing her, that part I didn't regret at least, I forgot to invite her to dinner, oh well.

"Merrick, son, are you alright, and why are you so wet, Kylass lives, ten seconds away?" "I'm great."

"Merrick, that didn't really answer my question, but okay."

I just keep walking, ignoring my dad.

Kylass~

"Kylass, what happened?" Anna was holding up the pieces of the broken tape.

"Don't worry, it's all good now, it's really good now." Anna started laughing.

"Do I even want to know?"  
"I think you do."

So, I sat down and told her the whole story, beginning to end.

* * *

**So, did you like it hate it, I had to re-write the whole beginning my computer spazzed and deleted it, but I think it turned out pretty good, I think.**


	17. Awkward Moments

Kylass~

I had been spending more time at the beach in the past month than I have in my whole life. Anna had told Dakota about my "rainy day adventure." Dakota was happy to hear about, and all was good until Taylor found out.

"What did you do." Taylor was not happy.

'What are you talking about?" At the moment I really had no clue.

"I Told you to stay AWAY from Merrick, not to kiss him!" She screeched attracting attention from nearby beach goers.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated him?" She paused knowing I had her cornered.

"I do hate him, that's why I'm telling you to stay away, he'll hurt you!"

"Yeah, about that, how exactly did he hurt you?" She bit her lip.

"He-he-he; he just did!" Her face was red and she stormed away.

People were cheering, no one like Taylor.

"Thank you Kylass, she needed that." Dakota gave me a pat on the back, Anna quickly agreed with her. The status quo returned to the beach and everyone carried on as if nothing had happened.

Merrick-

"Merrick, why don't you ask Kylass for dinner tonight, and this time actually ask her to dinner." I probably should eventually my mom was getting on my case about it.

"Alright, I will." So I walked over to her house. She wasn't home but her dad was.

"I guess it's time we had a formal meeting, you're Merrick, right?" This was slightly strange.

"Yes, sir." He was silent for a moment.

"Well, manners, that's respectable, I'm Tidal Glade." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"My mom was; uh wondering if Kylass could come over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, well I'll ask her when she get's home, but I'm sure she'd love to." He winked and smiled I said goodbye then he shut the door. That was not how I wanted or expected to meet her dad.

"Is she coming?" My mom didn't even let me in the door.

"She wasn't home but her dad was; he said he thinks she will, so."

"Oh, Great." My mom really like Kylass, and seemed a bit happier in discovering she was most likely coming.

Kylass~

"So, I meet your 'friend' today."

"Dad, whose my 'friend'.

"That Merrick guy you always talk about."

"Oh," Poor Merrick, meeting my dad had to have been awkward for him.

"He wanted to know if you would come for dinner said his mom wanted you over."

"Oh, well, can I go?" He paused, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yeah, you can go, just be good." He winked, he always winked when he joked about something.

"Thanks, I guess I'd better go put on something nicer then." I was in a swimsuit, and my hair was wet.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

I walked up to my room and decided what to wear, I selected a sundress, it wasn't formal, but I didn't look like I could care less about what I looked like. Maybe I was over thinking this but, I didn't care, I had to meet HIS dad, which I think would be a little bit more awkward, especially with him and his mom being there, his mom was nice don't get me wrong, she was just, a little strange.**  
**

* * *

**I have a new story out; it's a bunch of one shots, the Clove one is in there, so…**


	18. Dinner, Lovebirds and Sharky

Merrick-

My dad was determined to make Kylass as awkward as possible. He asked question after question, non-stop the whole time, and then my mom started asking question,

The were stupid questions to like, what were your life plans before you became a victor?

"Do you consider yourself a good cook?"

"What do you do in your free time?" I'll admit I learned things about her, but that didn't make it any less awkward for either of us.

Then they started talking about me, I just kept quiet as Kylass tried not to laugh, they picked the most, interesting, stories from my childhood. One time I decided to 'run-away'

From home, I ran into a peacekeeper after five minutes and cam home crying, I was five at the time, but Kylass found it rather amusing. There were other stories, I would have rather her not known, my parents will probably never realize how much they were embarrassing BOTH of us.

Kylass~

Merrick rushed to the door after I knocked, his mom was rather chipper, as I expected. His dad said hello then returned to reading a paper, there were photos on the wall. Most were of Merrick but there was a couple of Haley, she looked a lot like him. Same sandy hair, blueish green eyes. I could tell from the photo that she was a sweet little girl. He saw me looking at the photo and muttered something along the lines of.

"That's her." I didn't bother figuring it out and instead just kept walking.

We sat down for dinner and I knew straight away that this was going to be an awkward dinner. Merrick was silent and had a poker face appearance his dad had the same look. Sure enough, his mom and dad started asking me questions; I learned to expect it from his mom, but his dad?

They were random questions to, I hated answering questions, especially about myself.

Eventually the topic got moved to Merrick as a small child, he was a bit, 'adventurous', they were funny stories and I knew I could use all these against him, one day.

The dinner finished up, shortly after a story of the time Merrick pretended he was a shark for a week and any time spent out of water was 'killing him'. He gave his dad an evil look at the end of this one. Afterwards he apologized; I told him it was fine, I had fun. He laughed then after he realized I now had things to use against him gave me a have smile have glare, than made me promise not to use these against him although I promised not to I had full intent of using them.

* * *

Kylass~

Anna made me tell her everything about this dinner, so I started with the questions, she quickly got bored, and then I moved on to the 'stories from the past', these entertained her. So, naturally when Merrick showed up she started messing with him.

"Hey, Sharky; you better get in the water before you shrivel." He turned around and looked at me.

"You told her those stories?" He looked extremely mad.

"Um, maybe?" A giant smile spread across his face.

"Okay, I see how it is." Before I knew it he had picked me up and slung me on his shoulder and was quickly walking into the water, Anna was making an honest attempt at clawing his arm but it wasn't exactly working. I was flailing pointlessly he had a great grip on me and I was doomed.

"ANNA! Help me!" She just kind of looked at me, she'd walked to the edge of the water but that was it.

"Sorry, Kylass, I tried?" I glared back at her at she started laughing, knowing I was in a helpless situation.

"I hope you know I love you." Merrick laughed and then dropped me into the water.

It was cold, really cold, and I was going to kill him, as soon as I could.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have dropped me, IN THE WATER!" I was trying not to laugh. He was laughing and running back to the shore, Anna saw what I was attempting and ran towards him, trying to block him from leaving the water; he ended up picking her up and walking out to the water with her to. I went up to him, to retaliate, but he stopped me.

"You know, if I were you I'd go that way," He pointed to the shore. "You see, I'm not afraid to drop poor Anna here into the water, and you wouldn't want to do that to your poor friend would you?" He was laughing while Anna clung to his shoulder, which at her angle was not much support.

"You are having WAY to much fun with this." He dropped her.

"You would be correct, I-." Anna had shoved his head under the water while he was not watching her. I climbed on his back making it near impossible for him to get up. He put up a good fight for about thirty seconds before Anna let go of his head, he stood up so fast I didn't have time to get off his back, so I ended up falling, into the water.

"I am going to kill both of you." She and Merrick were both laughing.

"That was a threat, don't make me talk to a Peacekeeper about it."

"You wouldn't, you're scared of peacekeepers!" He tried to grab me again but this time I moved and he ended up falling in the water instead. He was completely soaked so he stood up.

"Kylass, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He was trying hard not to laugh as he had his arms stretched out as if he were going to hug me.

"No, I won't." I started walking back to the shore. Anna starting to follow.

"Awe, come on!"

"No!" I kept walking; I heard Anna screech and turned around in time to see Merrick pick us both up.

"Let Us Down Merrick!" He started laughing.

"I mean if you want me to drop you in two feet of water so be it, but I mean."

"Ugh, never mind just keep walking." He dropped us right as we got to the sand, which meant Anna and I were covered in sand.

"Thanks." He smirked

"You're very welcome."

"We were walking through town still drying off when we ran into Dakota and Taylor, of all people. Dakota she started biting her lip, she knew this was heading south quickly.

"I told you to stay away from him Kylass!" Merrick wasn't happy with Taylor's appearance.

'Taylor, just go, okay it's not worth it, getting in a fight, there's a bunch of Peacekeepers over there let's just go, now." Taylor eyed the peacekeepers and then huffed, she knew she'd get in trouble if she started something. She mouthed something along the lines of,

'Next time you are dead.' But I didn't really care. I was leaving in two week, I was leaving in two weeks, the games always had a way of coming back to haunt people.

"Kylass!" Anna shook my shoulders, apparently I'd zoned out.

"Let's go," She whispered the next part in my ear.

"Before Merrick goes after Taylor." We walked silently back to Victors Village, Anna had left her stuff at my house.

Merrick kissed and told me he loved me then walked back to his house, I knew Anna wasn't going to let that go unnoticed.

"Aw, look at you two lovebirds." She really was asking for trouble.

"We are not 'lovebirds'."

"Yeah, I'd have to say you are."

"Whatever." My dad watched us walk through the door and I could tell he was debating whether to ask or not.

"Do I want t-"

"No, you're good." He just sighed and returned to whatever he had been doing.

"Okay, if you two say so."

* * *

**Excuse my lazy updating but I am being forced to clean the house because I'm moving soon so, FORGIVE me!**

** In the meantime you can check out my one shot collection!**


	19. A Twist

Kylass~

Today we found out the quell twist, and I was terrified, they were never good for the tributes or the mentors. I sitting on my couch my head on Merrick's shoulder, he had a solemn look. My dad was on the chair next to us staring blankly at nothing in particular. Then the president took the stage. He pulled a white card from a small box a boy handed him.

"This year, to celebrate the second quarter quell, four tributes will be reaped, as opposed to the usual two." I didn't even listen to the rest, I just knew I was crying, I had to prepare at least three, most likely four kids for slaughter. Merrick tried comforting me, but he was just as upset, but he hid it well, but you could tell he was upset.

"It'll be fine, you'll be fine, I promise." My dad looked somewhat helpless, he had no clue how I was feeling, I could tell he wanted to help but he just didn't know how to.

I sat and cried for a while, curled up on the couch, Merrick was silent, and eventually I fell asleep.

Merrick-

Kylass had stopped crying thankfully, but she had also fallen asleep, which normally wouldn't have been a problem, except there was no way I was getting up without waking her up.

"You can wake her up if you want." I didn't want to re-start the crying.

"Or, you can stay here if it's alright with your parents." I thought about it, I did not mind staying; it was my parents that were the problem. Her Dad handed me their phone, I called my parents, thankfully my mom answered. I quickly explained the situation and she was more than understanding, she loved Kylass to death and wouldn't want to 'upset her more'.

I sat in silence on the couch for awhile thinking about the quell, this year would've been Haley's first reaping. The quell was going to be tough on the mentors, as is usual, victors can't have a decent life, we had to prepare four kids to be in the games, training two was hard enough. I felt sorry for Kylass, I remember how hard having to train two kids with Marina was, I can't even imagine how hard it would be to train four with me.

"Merrick?" Kylass had apparently woken up.

"Yeah? Do you want me to leave?"

"No, stay, but you can lie down if you want." I was sort of lying down as it was but in an awkward position.

"Thanks, but you have to move first."

"Oh, right." Once she had laid down again she started talking.

"You don't have to mentor you know. I'll be fine."

"I know, but I want to go." That was a lie, well, partially I wanted to keep watch over Kylass but I didn't want to mentor. Arron was no doubt going to mentor this year and I didn't want him bothering her.

"I know for a fact, that you don't want to go." She looked at me doe eyed.

"You would be right I don't want to, but where you are wrong is I have to."

"No, you don't." She was getting slightly irritated with me.

"Yes, I do, now, quit arguing I don't like arguing in the middle of the night." She opened her mouth to talk but I kissed her to stop her.

"I'll be alright, I'm a big boy." She muttered something that sounded like a 'No, you're not.' But, I let it go, she was falling back to sleep and that's all that really mattered.

* * *

Kylass~

"Marina, he's not alright, he doesn't want to mentor, well, I don't either but there's something else bothering him. Something besides mentoring and the quell."

Marina paused for a moment before responding.

"Haley's 'reaping age' this year would have been twelve, and President Snow will no doubt look for a way to remind Merrick of that." I had not thought about that.

"Plus, Arron will be there so," She didn't have to finish, I knew what she was going to say.

"Oh." It was the only response I could manage.

Merrick-

"Marina, does she have to mentor this year?"

"Yes, Merrick you know that." I did know that, I just refused to accept it.

"But,"

"You know she HAS to, if it were up to me she wouldn't, but it's just the way it is."

Marina gave me the 'quit lying to yourself' stare so I quit talking.

"You don't HAVE to go, no one is forcing you, except yourself."

"I know, but I will feel better if I go."

"No, you won't, you hate that place. You will feel better if you know where Kylass is twenty four seven." She had a point.

"Fine, you win alright?" She started laughing.

"No need to hate, but yes, I do win."

"I wasn't hating, I was just," I paused thinking up a sufficient word.

"Being a poor loser." She looked at me.  
"Yeah, you were always kind of a poor loser."

"Hey!" This is why Marina was like a mother to me she could turn a bad situation into a humorous one instantly.

"It's true!"

"Maybe so, but doesn't mean you have to point it out!"

"Yes, I do Merrick; I always have to point it out."

**I think this will be my new format, kind of a two in one as far as the chapters go, because I write little 400-500 word bits but it's not enough for a chapter so... enjoy**


End file.
